


Controlling Harry 2: Cums Again

by Slasher and Perv (SSDSnape)



Series: Consensual Love [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha!Fenrir, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Average Cocks!Harry & Draco, BDSM, Caning, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Sluts!Harry & Draco, Cock Warming, Collars, Consensual Rape, Cum Eating, Cum Swallowing, Dominant Top!Fenrir, Dominant Top!Severus, Double Penetration in One Hole, Dry Night Pull-Up Kink, Dry Orgasms, Dry Penetration, Electro Stimulation Play, Fenrir tries Bottoming, Good!Fenrir, Growler!Fenrir, Hairy!Fenrir, Harry & Draco are 19, Jock Strap & Cup Kink, Knotting, Large Cock!Severus, Large Cocks, Light Bondage, M/M, Monster Cock!Fenrir, Monster cocks, More Kinks, Non Traditional Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pervy!Fenrir & Severus, Puppy Play, Revenge, Rimming, Rough Sex, Savage Sex, Severus can spin a Highly Sexual Tale during sex, Sex Toys, Sissy Boy Play, Sixty-Nining, Sloppy Holes, Small Cocks, Smooth & Hairless!Harry & Draco, Spanking, Spit Roasting, Strap-Ons, Submissive Bottom!Draco, Submissive Bottom!Harry, Teacher/Student Role Play, Vocal!Harry & Draco, Watersports, brutal sex, choked by cock, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/Slasher%20and%20Perv
Summary: Fenrir and Harry return and are still thoroughly enjoying being together. The two discover the delights of Double Penetration with Severus and Draco whilst they stay over the Christmas period until after New Years. Both boys get brutally fucked by their men. There's also an appearance from Cormac 'Lady Boy' McLaggen. Does Harry get revenge? Read and find out.





	1. Spit Me A Roast & Double Us Both

Since that painful, yet amazingly achy and mind blowing sweet Christmas Day torture that Fen and Sev had put their boys through with delicious pain, Harry and Draco spent the days between Boxing Day and New Year's Eve just chilling out and relaxing at Harry's home, occasionally fucking their man or each other's. However it was on New Year's Eve, that was to be the most interesting way to see out the old year and to bring in the new one. 

 

Fenrir came up with fucking his boy and Draco in two new positions. Positions that Harry and Draco immediately wanted to try. Knowing that it would be more painful than either boy ever thought possible for one of the positions. Harry, of course, went first. That evening as the hours counted down towards midnight, Severus knelt on the floor and had Harry on his hands and knees in front of him, sucking him off. Deepthroating the boy, making him choke and gag, whilst Fenrir knelt down between his boy's spread legs and began thrusting brutally hard and fast, bollocks deep into his boy's tight, dry cunt hole. 

 

Harry's screams and cries were muffled what with sucking, choking and gagging on a thick cock, getting blissfully raped at both ends by his man and Sev. His hard, arching and straining little cock was already leaking copious amounts of pre-cum, but he wouldn't be able to cum for some time, not with his self-tightening cock ring in place. As he screamed and sobbed his pleasure as best he could, he kept a mind to not bite down on the thick large cock that was currently choking him. All the while Harry was getting spit roasted brutally hard and fast, over on the sofa sat Draco, idly masturbating his own hard little prick, as he watched the floor show in front of him. 

 

Once Fenrir and Sev had cum hard into Harry, they pulled out and Severus stood up and moved over to sit down next to his boy, Draco. Next Harry stepped over and climbed on to Sev's lap and straddled him, impaling himself in one harsh thrust, bollocks deep on the man's cock. Harry choked on a cry as he sank down, his little bollocks slapping against Severus' solid stomach. Severus then gripped the raven haired boy's arms and pulled him forwards, so that Harry lay almost flush against him, as behind, Fenrir came to stand between Severus' parted legs and squatted down. 

 

Fenrir, with his large left hand firmly gripping his boy's left should, guided his thick monstrous cock to rest against Sev's protruding thick meat, and his boy's already stretched tight, red-rimmed cunt muscles.  
Fenrir then began pushing up against his boy's stretched tight rim and continued to ram away against it, with his boy whimpering and sobbing until he managed to push his way up and into his boy. Harry shrieked. Screaming like he was under the Cruciatus Curse, as he was raped beyond recognition with both Sev and Fen brutalising his tight cunt, tearing him a new one! As the saying goes. 

 

Both Fenrir and Severus quick began pummelling and ploughing deeply into the hysterical boy, while Draco sat there next to them wide-eyed. Soon this would be happening to him. He looked down and saw that Harry was still hard. Draco then looked up into his friend's tear streaked face and briefly Harry looked at him and even though he was in tremendous pain, Draco could tell that Harry was loving it! Loving the pain. Loving being torn apart. Draco, even though he was frightened was also looking forward to being spit roasted and double fucked by Fen and Sev. 

 

Severus was groaning and Fenrir was growling and snarling as they carried on fucking Harry hard, whilst Harry was still sobbing and crying hysterically with wanton need.  
"F-FUCK!" He wailed, as great tears streamed down his face. "P-PLEASE, S-SE-V! F-F-ENNY!"  
Harry could feel his orgasm coming. The ache deep in his guts - though that could also be due to Fen and Sev's cocks thrusting deeper into him - his bollocks drawing upwards and tightening, growing closer. 

 

"P-PLEASE! I-I-- NEED TO... CUM!"  
Fenrir growled and fucked his boy faster, making Harry wail more, throw his head back and roll his eyes. Severus was close and could see Fenrir was close too and so he waved his hand and released the boy from his ordeal. Harry came hard with a choked scream all over Severus' chest.  
"FUUUUCCKK!" Harry screamed.  
Fenrir's thrusts became a blur as his own orgasm hit and he flooded his boy's cunt hole, just as Severus thrust in harshly and came too, overloading the sweaty exhausted boy with a mega flood tide of cum. 

 

 **\- CH2 -**

 

After pulling out of Harry they put him on the floor and he lay there on his right side, his gaping and sloppy cunt hole very red-rimmed, very swollen and puffy, as it began leaking great torrents of Fen and Sev's cum out on to the floor. Whilst he lay there Draco was getting his spit roasting of which he cried and sobbed, choked and moaned. Once he had swallowed Fen's cum and taken his man's load deep up his arse, they all stood up and went over to the sofa and repeated the double fuck on Draco. 

 

By the end, the floor had two boys lying back to sweaty back, their knees up to their chests. And cum. Great floods of cum leaking out of two very red, gaping and sloppy, puffy, stretched and wrecked cunt holes. Both Harry and Draco were asleep and so, never saw in the New Year. Fenrir and Severus did though. They sat there on the sofa, idly jerking the other off as the two kept one eye on the time and the other on their boy's destroyed bodies, still leaking cum on to the floor.


	2. Jocks, Cups & Cum

After New Year's, Severus and Draco said goodbye to their friends and returned home. Once alone again, Harry decided to try out Sev's present, but before doing so, Fenrir ordered him to put on his own present which was a cock cap. It sat inside Harry's urethra and capped off Harry from coming. Harry moaned as he put it in place, on his flaccid cock, before he picked up the jock strap as well as the small solid cup and whimpered when he tucked himself into it. Harry gained a slight erection, but with the cup in the way, Harry remained soft. To take his mind off of his predicament, Fenrir bent his boy over the dining room table, spread those lovely smooth legs wide, before guiding his monstrous cock to rest against his boy's tightly furled, dry cunt hole. Fenrir growled as he thrust forward and smashed his way in, splitting his boy wide as he began to brutally fuck his screaming and begging Harry from behind. 

 

Harry was happy. He was getting brutally fucked by his man! He wasn't sure about both the cup and the cock cap, but during this harsh fuck, amid his screams of pain filled pleasure he understood what Draco had meant by 'he would feel different'. He certainly felt a different ache. A deeper ache, somewhere inside him. He realised that this new ache was just another way to get stimulation... a more _internal_ one. Much like when Fen had sounded him. He wouldn't be coming, and yet he still would, only it would be the dry kind. It was just like wearing his cock ring - only his prick remained soft.  
"Fenrir!" Harry moaned, as he clenched his arse around his man's wonderful monster slamming deeper into him. "H-harder!" 

 

A deep guttural growl came from behind him and Harry felt himself being roughly shoved bodily forwards, as his man, his Fenrir picked up the pace.  
"YES!" He wailed. Harry could feel his prostate growing, as it was constantly brutally assaulted by Fenrir's cock.  
"You like that, boy?" Fenrir growled as he thrust harder still into Harry's tight, dry channel. "You like it when I rape your dry boy cunt, hm?"  
Harry's back arched upward as he hung his head and whimpered, then shrieked when he felt his man angle slightly and slid on right past his swelling prostate and deeper still on up into his guts.  
"FUCK!!!"  
Fenrir chuckled darkly and then smirked as he pulled harshly out of his boy's tight cunt. Harry whimpered and mewled at the empty feeling. Fenrir meanwhile had stepped back a bit and knelt down, a feral look on his face as he stared up into his boy's smooth, gaping pussy. He leant forwards and blew air up and down over Harry's wrecked crack. 

 

"...!" Harry shrieked again and shivered. He felt his boy prick give a useless twitch in his tight confines. He so wanted to cum. But he knew that he wouldn't get to cum, not until Fenrir had flooded him a few times first. Not until he was literally having the cum (Fenrir's cum) fucked out of him. Making him sloppy and well used.  
It wasn't long until Harry's body began to vibrate thanks to his man's wonderfully powerful ministrations. Harry mewled again and sobbed, as he felt Fen's large, heavy bull bollocks slap hard against the underside of his cup confined prick. The force from his man's slapping bollocks, making the cup move slightly was delightful. His useless cock twitched from the motions. It wasn't long until Harry felt Fenrir's cock expand deep inside his arse and he knew that the man would be unloading his first boiling hot, thick load into him.  
"FILL ME UP, FEN!" He cried.  
Fenrir became even more frantically wild with his already brutal thrusts and came hard and deep into his sobbing boy with a deep howl, as he rode out his powerful orgasm and continued ploughing into Harry's wonderful tight heat. 

 

 **\- CH2 -**

 

Three hours later Harry was a broken sobbing mess of aching limbs, joints and muscles. He had been in the same position all this time, whilst he got fucked into oblivion by Fenrir. Fenrir had filled his now thoroughly wrecked and overly sensitised, sloppy and gaping hole hard and fast, unloading seven loads for thick hot and stick cum deeply into his boy. With Harry all the while whimpering brokenly, as the poor boy felt his prostate swell up and up and was unable to cum himself. Fenrir finally pulled out of his boy and stood back, looking very pleased with his handiwork. Harry's smooth crack was mingled with sweat and cum, his hole was gaping wide as it pulsed and twitched. Smirking, Fenrir decided to let his boy have his release. So he banished Harry's jockstrap, along with the cup and the cock cap.  
Harry bodily shuddered as he felt the cap yanked from him, he felt like he was about to explode. Oh how right he was, only, this time Fenrir was going to force the issue. 

 

Stepping back up behind his boy's sore and aching body, Fenrir gripped Harry's thin hips in a bruising grip once again and smashed his brutal way back inside his boy's sensitive abused body. Burying himself bollocks deep in one thrust. Harry choked on a broken sob/scream, as he felt his man's hard monster slide deeply back into him. Harry's next ear piercing shriek rattled the windows in their panes, as he felt his man slide brutally hard into his overly swollen prostate. Nailing it dead on.  
Fenrir growled and hauled his boy up off of the table, he then let go of Harry's right hip with his right hand and fisted it into his boy's wild sweat soaked hair, yanking Harry's head back as he growled and bit into his boy's succulent, sweet tasting neck. Harry cried out with renewed wanton vigour, as he realised that he was no longer wearing the jockstrap, cup or cap. 

 

He moaned loudly as Fenrir pummelled into his abused body, and on every harsh inward thrust Harry wailed as he felt his man nail his prostate. It wasn't long until Fenrir had Harry constantly screaming as he forced his boy's swollen prostate to release all that built up cum. Harry somehow found he strength to clench his sore arse muscles down hard around his brutal man's thrusting monster, milking it for all he was worth, whilst his own hard and aching boy prick came hard continuously for thirty minutes. Fenrir growled as he had to hold up his boy - who had passed out, ten minutes into coming as hard as he did. 

 

He chuckled darkly as he continued to pummel into his unconscious boy's body until Harry's little prick had stopped coming and he had fucked another powerful thick, hot load into his boy. A few minutes passed and finally fe rue pulled out of his wonderful boy's body, cleaned them up before lifting Harry into his burly muscled arms and carried him upstairs and put him to bed. Whilst Harry slept, Fenrir sat up on the bed next to his boy, leaning against the head rail, as he perused the book Harry had gotten him for Christmas. He eventually stopped on a page, smirked, marked it and closed the book, setting aside on the bedside table and rolled on to his side where he simply sat and stared at his boy.


	3. Sissy Boy Extraordinaire

Morning came and with it, Harry got the feeling that something was going to happen. Though he wasn't sure what. He was surprised however, when after breakfast, the floo flared to life and outstepped Draco, in all his almost naked pale skinned glory. For he only ever wore his black collar and black crotchless leather briefs. His blonde hair was no longer combed back in imitation of his father, but more like Harry's, except that it didn't stick up all over the place. It was stylishly messy. Draco's boy prick, Harry noticed wasn't hard, it wouldn't be until 'play' started. Just like his own. 

 

"Morning, Draco." Harry said. "What are you doing here?"  
"Sev told me that Fenny wanted me here this morning, as he wanted to show you something new." Draco replied, as he sat down next to his raven haired friend and kissed Harry's cheek. "Something Sev's done to me before, but you haven't tried yet."  
"Oh?" Harry went on. "Now I'm intrigued."  
"Good." Came Fenrir's deep voice and both boy's turned to see the hairy burly man leaning against the threshold casually, and like them, naked. "Now, come on you two. Draco must be home with his daddy at one o'clock." 

 

As they got up and followed Fenrir out of the kitchen and upstairs, Harry asked Draco why Uncle Sev required Draco home so early?  
"I have detention." Draco replied.  
"Really? What did you do?" Harry asked, knowing that Draco loved role playing the naughty student who gets spanked and abused by his teacher.  
"I blew up Professor Snape's desk... it was an accident of course."  
"That smirk tells me it was no accident, Draco." Harry went on. "Hm, sounds fun. Would Uncle Sev ever be inclined to role play a scene like that with the both of us in it? Both of us end up punished and well fucked?"  
Just the thought was making Harry's boy prick twitch.  
"I'll ask Sev later." Draco smiled, his own prick twitching at the thought too. 

 

Once in Harry's and Fenrir's bedroom, Fenrir turned to the two boys and ordered Harry to sit on the bed, and was told not to touch himself - no matter how much he wanted too - during the show he and Draco were about to play out.  
"Yes, sir." Harry said, as he climbed on to his bed and sat back against the railing board.  
Fenrir then conjured out of thin air a three sided heavy looking steel frame, which almost touched the ceiling it was so high. Harry watched as his man had Draco stand under it and then proceeded to tie the blonde's wrists to each top corner, and then did the same with Draco's ankles to the base of the side bars. Once he was in place, Fenrir banished Draco's leather crotchless briefs, so that the boy was now naked barring his collar. 

 

"Harry," Fenrir turned to face his boy, "Draco is helping me today in showing you ESP: Electro Stimulation Play. And from what Severus has told me, his boy here loves it so much that he role plays himself as a Sissy Boy - unable to take the stimulation. But then that's you all over, isn't it Draco?" Fenrir growled low. "You've always been a Sissy Boy haven't you? Always running to Daddy when the going gets tough!"  
Harry took note of Draco, who was already breathing heavily and whimpering softly in his bonds. His boy prick was already hard and yet Fenrir hadn't started anything yet. But then Harry thought. _Nothing really has to start, for either myself or Draco to get hard... we get hard simply from listening to our men talk about us in that way. Dirtily._

 

"So, Harry." Fenrir went on as he smirked at both his boy and the needy Draco. "Are you ready to watch Sissy Boy Extraordinaire's Live Show?"  
"...!" Was Harry's own whimpered reply.  
"Good." Fenrir said with a dark chuckle that was full of promise, as he conjured a thickish looking stick with a rotating glass ball on the tip, inside Harry could see little neon pink flashes of what reminded him of lightening but on constantly.  
Fenrir stepped up to Draco and ran the ball lightly across the boy's pale torso. The effect was instantaneous. Draco yelped and jerked as he was electrocuted. He whimpered. And looked up at Uncle Fen with pleasing grey eyes.  
"Hm, it's obviously not on the right setting." Fenrir stated and turned the notch up to 60%, before running it down from the base of Draco's collar, to just above the boy's twitching prick. Draco shuddered more and sobbed. 

 

Meanwhile, Harry was thoroughly turned on while watching Fen demonstrate Electro-Stimulation on Draco. The way his man ran the prod lightly once or twice up and down Draco's pale chest and stomach, made his own body tingle and his skin feel warm. Harry moaned when he saw the pink stripes and streaks left behind after Fenrir had pressed harder with the prod. Draco's reactions were also intoxicating. Especially when Fenrir moved the prod around Draco's hard little prick, yet not actually touching it or his smooth bollocks. The depraved sounds that Draco made were just 'ugh!' So pleasurable that Harry made them too. It felt like he harry was the one on the receiving end of the prod, he so wanted to feel it. To be shocked by it. By his hairy man. 

 

**\- CH2 -**

 

By the time Fenrir started running the prod over Draco's hard twitching boy prick and over and around his smooth bollocks, Draco began crying in earnest. He wanted to cum, but his voice told it different. He begged continuously for Fenrir to release him and to let him go home, to his Daddy.  
"Sissy Boys should learn to take what's given to them, boy." Fenrir growled. "And that's what I'm doing. I'm teaching you to 'put up with it' and to stop being the cry baby whimp that you are!" 

 

When Fenrir started on jamming the prod in between the pale cheeks of Draco's dry boy cunt, the shrieks and crying were just delightful. Not only to Fenrir's ears but to Harry as well, who was on the verge of coming simply by sight and sound alone. He even slid himself down into a half lying half sitting up position and wrapped his hands around the rails of the head board, just so that he wouldn't try and touch his prick and make his man mad. However much the thought would be fun. He ended up thrusting his hips off the bed, trying to get that elusive friction he so desperately needed. 

 

"Look at what you've done to my boy over there." Fenrir growled, as he rammed the prod back between Draco's arse cheeks. Draco raised his tear soaked face and mewled as he saw Harry, who's eyes were closed, his sweaty face contorted with unfulfilled pleasure, writhing on the bed, trying to get some release on his hard prick.  
"Your little show is doing wonders for him."  
Draco sobbed. He too needed to cum and cum hard, but he had never managed to do so from just this type of stimulation alone. He had always needed his Daddy, his Sev to fuck it out of him!  
Fenrir chuckled darkly, he knew that he would rape the boy. And soon. As he too needed to cum. 

 

However, before he did that, an idea came to him and Fenrir stopped with the prod all together, much to Draco's surprise and looking up he watched as the man walked over to the bed and brought the prod down and rested it against his Harry's smooth bollocks. The effect on Harry wasn't surprising to him. Harry shrieked as he felt the strong shock of electricity run through his bollocks and came violently hard with a high pitched shriek.  
Smirking, Fenrir stood there shocking his boy's bollocks until Harry passed out, before withdrawing the prod and returning back to Draco, after he had turned the prod off and banished it back to the cupboard, from whence it came. 

 

Draco was a taut, shuddering mess, as Fenrir walked up and round to behind him. He bent down and released the boy's bound ankles, stood up and gripped Draco's humming, pink streaked hips in a firm grip and hauled them back at bit. Draco whimpered and soon found himself leaning over, he legs were spread wide, while his back was bowed inward, his arse stuck out - presented to the man behind him. Fenrir leant over the still sobbing, fast breathing blonde. His thick monstrous cock resting against the dry tight cunt hole.  
"Hm, you did so well this morning, Sissy Boy." 

 

And with that Fenrir slammed his cock bollocks deep into Draco, who screamed at being taken dry. Fresh tears ran down his face as he was brutally fucked from behind, just like he usually was after ES play with Daddy Sev. He loved the feel of Uncle Fenrir's cock raping his tight, dry cunt hole into oblivion.  
This fuck however wouldn't last. Draco was, like Harry had been was close to the edge, but needed that extra help to get him there. He cried out as he felt his prostate being nailed. He felt his balls begin to draw upwards and tighten.  
"P-PLEASE! UNCLE FEN!"  
"Cum whenever you like, Sissy Boy!" Fenrir growled back.  
"FFFFUUUUUCCCKKKK!" Draco screamed as he came hard all over the floor.  
Fenrir growled deeply as he felt the boy's arse cheeks clench tightly around his throbbing cock and soon he too came hard, flooding Draco's boy cunt. 

 

Once he had pulled out of the freshly sobbing blonde, Fenrir untied him and rammed a large butt plug deeply into Draco, so his cum flood stayed buried. Whimpering, Draco stood up, turned and hugged his uncle.  
"Thanks Uncle Fen. That was the best!" He said smiling. "Harry seemed to like it too."  
"Indeed he did." Fenrir replied, as he parted from Draco and together they left the bedroom and a still out of it Harry, and made their way downstairs to the floo.  
As soon as Draco had stepped through, Fenrir returned upstairs and entered his abs Harry's room and went about cleaning up - Harry was still passed out on the bed. 

 

 **\- CH2 -**

 

Feeling very horning, at seeing his Harry lying there with cum all over him, Fenrir didn't bother waiting for his boy to wake up before he pounced. Fenrir got on the bed, rolled his boy over on to his side and fucked Harry's dry tight boy cunt until it was a wrecked and sloppy gaping mess. After he came hard and deep in Harry's guts, Fenrir pulled out before slamming his monstrous cock home once more, burying himself bollocks deep inside his boy's gaping cum filled cunt hole, and stayed buried and sheathed inside his boy all night long, with Harry warming him until morning, where Harry woke up to the feel of his man's thick cock flexing deep within him. He whined at the feeling and thrust himself back on it, mewling at the feel of his hairy man's cock rubbing against his prostate.


	4. Punishment & Pleasure

Two days later found Harry over at Uncle Sev's and Draco's house. Fenrir was off doing something, and Harry had wanted to spend some time with his friend, who he saw more as a brother really. The fun started almost as soon as Harry floo'd over. The scene they were going to play today had been rehearsed over the previous day - Severus was apparently very good at telling tales of a highly sexual nature during sex, and Harry definitely wanted to be a part of it.  
So here he was standing next to Draco in their Gryffindor and Slytherin school uniform, behind a bubbling cauldron in Uncle Sev's Potions lab in the basement. It looked identical to the lab at Hogwarts. As they worked both Draco and Harry played a game, who could make the other to cum first, with just dirty talk alone. Knowing full well that their aim was to get disciplined for not paying attention. 

 

"I'm so hard, Dray," Harry whimpered softly, as he turned slightly and tried to nudge Draco with his tented trousers. "I just want you, my brother, to get on your knees and wrap your pretty lips around me."  
Draco moaned softly, he too was achingly hard and just wanted his Daddy to take him in hand and use him until he came.  
"Harry, I wish daddy was here and fucking you so hard until you came all over me."  
SMACK! SMACK!  
The boys jumped and cried out as they both came hard in their pants at the sharp smack both were given by their Potions teacher. 

 

"That was for: Not. Paying. Attention!" Professor Snape growled.  
Before they could say anything Harry and Draco quickly found themselves completely naked and bent over the workbench, their cauldron under stasis between them. With a wave of his wand Snape cast a charm on the boys' wrists to keep them tied down to the bench. He then put away his wand and stood there with his arm raised high, holding in his hand a belt. 

 

Draco yelped as he felt the sharp painful sting of his Professor's cruel belt. He had been on the receiving end of the man's belt before, and painful as it was it was always highly arousing also.  
Harry cried out too when the belt landed upon his exposed arse. He jumped and shuddered, turning to look at his brother both whimpered as they felt the belt land on them at the same time. Trust Snape to conjure a second belt.  
A hundred hard licks later the two boys were sweaty and shuddering with wanton desire and need, their pricks hard and aching, their arses a deep cherry red, striped with purple bruising. It was a lovely sight to the Potions Master. 

 

Snape unbound the boys from the bench and told them to stand and face him. They did so.  
"Are you going to behave?"  
"Yes, sir." Harry and Draco replied together, their voices rough from their begging and yelling.  
"And you'll both do as I say?" Snape went on as he banished the contents of their cauldron and doused the flames. 

 

"Yes sir!" Harry and Draco replied, nodding vigorously.  
A decidedly evil smirk appeared on the Potions Master's face. His black eyes glittered with a depraved desire.  
"I can see that you liked your beatings... I wonder... Mr Malfoy, get on your knees in front of your brother and put your mouth to good use. You Mr Potter, you will take hold of the back of your brother's head and keep his lips pressed flush with your pelvis, as you fuck his face. You will also present that delectable arse to me." 

 

Harry spread his smooth legs and Draco knelt in between them, then Harry grabbed hold of the back of Draco's head, fisting both his hands into the blond hair, and guided his brother's open mouth down on to his waiting hard prick. Harry moaned as he felt Draco close his lips around him. He also did his best to present his arse to his teacher, but he had been ordered to choke and gag Draco with his prick, so it was difficult to do both.  
Snape stepped up behind Harry and taking hold of the boy's hips in a punishing firm grip, he rammed his large thick cock viciously into the boy in one harsh thrust, nailing Harry's prostate dead on. 

 

Harry wailed and rose up onto the balls of his feet, only to be harshly pulled back down by his teacher on to the man's large hard pole. The force of Snape's thrust had Harry slamming his own prick deep into Draco's tight throat, making the blond gag and choke. The muffled sounds of choked destress and gagging were delightful to Harry's ears, just as Harry's loud whimpers, moans and wailing were music to Snape's.  
Harry's head fell back as he whined needily at the brutally hard and fast pace that Professor Snape was fucking his boy cunt with, he clenched as best he could around the thick pounding meat that was splitting him wide apart on every inward thrust. 

 

Snape leant forwards and bit Harry's left ear, gaining a cry from the boy.  
"Is this what you and your brother wanted? Hm?" He growled low, as he continued to annihilate Harry's hole. "You wanted me to spank and rape you both. Well, you're getting your wish boy. And your brother will also get his tight dry cunt raped good and hard, once I'm done flooding you and leaving you gaping and sloppy."  
"P-PLEASE SIR!" Harry wailed. "H-HARDER!"  
"You beg wonderfully, boy. Your father has trained you well, though I can't say the same for your brother down there in front of you." Snape went on as he sped up on his thrusts. His heavy bollocks slapping harshly against the underside of Harry's own smaller ones. 

 

"Do you know how many times I've had the pleasure of using and abusing your brother's body for my own pleasure? No? Since your first year here. You should have seen his face when I raped him the first time. He came so hard that he passed out from the dry orgasm he had. It was very pleasing. It was even more pleasing when I continued to fuck him until I had filled and flooded his guts right through his blackout. Draco woke up whimpering and moaning, while I continued to fuck him hard and fast... he looked thoroughly debauched with his wrecked sloppy hole and his stomach blown out as though he was heavily pregnant." 

 

That did it. Harry had felt his bollocks tightening ever since Snape had begun speaking, on hearing that the man had been fucking his brother since their first year and had fucked him so much that the man had made Draco look pregnant, had Harry shrieking as his orgasm was ripped from him and he flooded Draco's mouth and throat with it.  
Draco had also been listening to his professor telling his brother all that the man had done to him ever since first year and he too gave a choked muffled cry as he came hard all over the floor, just as he tried to swallow all that Harry had to offer. 

 

Snape came hard at the feel of Harry's internal walls clamping down around like a vice, he growled deeply and flooded the boy. Thrusting deeply riding out his orgasm, making sure all his cum was buried deep in the boy. Finally he pulled out harshly and ordered the boys to switch places.  
Draco pulled his mouth off of his brother's softening prick, stood up and switched places with Harry. Harry got on his knees between Draco's spread smooth legs and opened his mouth, just as he felt his brother's hands slide into his hair and fist them at the back of head hard - much like he had done earlier. 

 

Harry moaned around his brother's hard prick, then choked and gagged on it as Draco was thrust forwards harshly by Professor Snape slamming his still hard cock deeply into the blonde's tight dry boy cunt. Draco cried out at the feeling of his teacher's thick man meat slamming into him, however, that along with the combined effects of his brother's warm wet throat around his small hard prick was absolutely glorious.  
"Did you enjoy choking on your brother's boy prick?" Snape started up his dirty talk again. "Was it intoxicating listening to the deprived sounds your brother made, while I took him brutally? Hm?"  
Draco whimpered, then wailed as his Professor gave his prostate a particularly violent stab with his pounding cock. 

 

"Harry's very good, but you're far more worse than him in your depravity." Snape went on. "I remember the time, in your first year after the several evenings you came to me for discipline, that I sought you out that time. Do you remember, boy? That night I appeared in your dormitory on the eve of the students returning home for the Christmas holidays, there you were, lying asleep in your bed. How I came in - casting a silencing charm on the dormitory, pulled the covers from you, then pulled down your pyjama trousers before sliding in behind you and taking you hard and fast there and then..." 

 

Draco moaned as he, in sync with his Professor's punishing thrusts, thrust harshly into his brother's throat.  
"..oh how you wailed and screamed that night, boy. Waking up your fellow dorm mates. Zabini, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, all sitting up and watching transfixed as their Head of House 'broke in' the last of their dorm."  
Draco whimpered in surprise. So did Harry.  
"You didn't think you were the only one I've taken my pleasure out on? Oh no. I had taken Zabini and Nott's virginity their first night in Hogwarts. Crabbe and Goyle I took on their fifth night here, hoping that a good solid fuck would give them some brains... alas it was not to be. Their grunts of pleasure pain weren't as nice as yours or Zabini's and Nott's. Of course I told them that their dorm had been picked for 'Slytherin's Initiation', there was no such initiation, I just wanted their bodies." 

 

"FUCK! SIR!" Draco cried. He could feel his bollocks start to tighten, as they continued to smash into his brother's chin.  
"What you didn't know though," Snape went on, as he voice took on a deeper growl. "Was that that night I fucked you in front of your dorm mates, I had stuffed each of their tight dry boy holes with a self-thrusting, self-ejaculating replica dildo of myself. I had the pleasure of listening to five first year boys that night coming hard and dry, whilst I brutally fucked one of them." 

 

Snape gave a deeper thrust which had Draco give off a high pitched girly sounding screech as the boy came violently hard down Harry's throat.  
The feel of a Draco's tight internal walls clamping down on his pounding cock had Snape releasing his second boiling hot load deeply into the boy. Again he continued to ride out his orgasm, while he bit down hard into Draco's sweet tasting and sweaty junction of where neck and shoulder met. Draco shuddered as he continued to thrust himself on to his Professor's hard cock, whilst still thrusting into Harry's mouth. 

 

 **\- CH2 -**

 

Once they had cleaned up and then taken a shower together, Harry was standing in front of Severus who was seated on the sofa in the living room holding out one of two fresh Pull-Ups. Harry rested his hands on Severus' shoulders as he stepped into them. Severus pulled them up and fixed it into place, before having Harry sit beside him, whilst he helped Draco into his own.  
"That was a great scene to play, Uncle Sev." Harry said, as he cuddled up to Severus' right side, as Draco did the same to the man's left. "Though the bit about you fucking Draco in the dorm in front of his room mates sounded true. Did you really fuck Draco in the dorm at Hogwarts?" 

 

"Yes." Severus replied. "However, I began fucking Draco in your seventh year - the first year scenes in my tale were simply poetic licensing. And yes I did fuck Draco's dorm mates with a toy replica of my own cock whilst I fucked Draco in front of them. It quickly turned into a regular brutal gang bang for us."  
Harry whimpered at the thought, and that it actually happened - more than once.  
"I wish I'd been there." Harry moaned piteously.  
"You'd have been most welcome." 

 

Draco replied as he lent across Severus and kissed Harry.  
"Come on, it's time for Harry to go home." Severus went on as he made to get up after separating Draco from Harry.  
"Oh, but Uncle Sev!" Harry said.  
"Daddy Sev!" Draco replied at the same time.  
Severus stood up smirking. He turned and said that he knew Fenrir was busy until late, he then made his way to the kitchen to get dinner started leaving Harry and Draco on the sofa. They smiled, turned and began to kiss each other passionately.


	5. Wanting His Family Home

A few days went by since Harry had spent the day with his brother Draco and his Uncle Sev, he was laying in bed next to man wide awake, yet not cognoscente to the fact that he had Fenrir's monstrous cock thrusting brutally hard and deep into him. It was the first time ever in their relationship that Fenrir woke up to no delightful loud sounds coming from his boy. Even as he growled deeply and came violently hard into Harry, Harry remained completely silent throughout. At first Fenrir wondered if the boy had cast a silencing charm around himself, but he found that there was no charm in effect, yet Harry was wide awake. Fenrir did take note that his boy's prick was still hard and had orgasmed all over the bed. And Harry still remained silent. 

 

For the rest of the day Fenrir watched as Harry remained silent throughout whatever they did. The big burly, hairy Alpha male was beginning to get worried, and was tempted to floo Severus over to see if he could work out what was wrong with the boy, when yesterday he had been his usual self. However, what Fenrir didn't know, was that after he had fallen asleep last night, Harry who had pretended to be asleep opened his eyes and simply lay there on his back staring into the darkness of their bedroom thinking long and hard into the night. And it was due to this prolonged thinking state, that he didn't notice he was getting his usual morning fuck, or anything else his man did to him, even though his body responded. He Harry did not. 

 

By the time the early evening rolled in Fenrir had had enough. Harry had been listless and quiet all day and quite frankly it freaked the werewolf out. Fenrir stepped up to his boy and backhanded him hard across the face, the boy's reaction was instantaneous.  
Harry blinked as though coming out of some unknown trance and once he got his bearings, he brought his left hand up to his face and rubbed at his cheek where Fenrir had slapped him - Merlin the man had a firm backhand!  
"Harry!"  
"W-What?" Harry asked, as he stared up at his man.  
"Are you back with me, boy?" Fenrir asked.  
Harry took note that his hairy man was kneeling on the floor in front of him, with both his large heavy hands resting on his shoulders.  
"Back with you?" Harry asked puzzled.  
"You've been away in your mind for most of the day, boy. You've not noticed me fucking you. You were silent - which admittedly is a first for you, when you've got my monstrous cock buried deeply in you." 

 

"I was thinking was all." Harry replied lamely.  
"It must have been some pretty serious thinking to stop you from being so vocal in bed." Fenrir stated, with a pleading look in his eyes.  
"I want a family."  
That simple statement from Harry shocked Fenrir. He stared at his boy wide-eyed.  
"What?"  
"I want my family to live together all under this roof." Harry replied.  
"What family are you fucking talking about?!" Fenrir growled darkly.  
"Uncle Sev and my brother Draco. I want them to move in here with us." Harry whispered, with a slight sniffle.  
Fenrir raised a brow at Harry's sudden change. "It just seems so pointless us living here and them living in their own place. Why can't they live here?" 

 

Fenrir closed his eyes as he stood up and turned away from Harry. He knew it was time. Time to tell his boy why Severus and Draco lived in their own house. Seeing this new side of his burly man, Harry was slightly unsure what to do. In the end he started it, so he should find out what was wrong. He followed his man over to the sofa and sat down next Fenrir.  
"What's wrong, daddy?"  
"Harry, please stop. I need to tell you something, and I want you to listen carefully and not play a role now." Fenrir asked. "Can you do that?"  
"Fen, please tell me." Harry pleaded.  
"Before we got together, long before, I was in a relationship with Severus. We were a bit like you at first, when starting out. We both tried bottoming and we liked it for a time, but then both of us became more dominant with the other as time wore on... in the end we couldn't settle and decided to live separately. We remained good friends as you have seen, we get on very well."  
Harry was surprised. Fenrir had been a Bottom! And so had Severus! Wow! 

 

"After we separated, Severus found Draco and I found you. We were happy. We still met up as friends and then we decided to see if you boys got on and you did."  
"I think I can understand, Fen. You're reluctant to have Severus back in the house on a more permanent basis, for the same thing happening all over again." Harry went on.  
Fenrir nodded.  
"I don't think you have anything to worry about."  
"Oh? Do tell."  
"You have me. Sev has Draco. We boys are enough for the both of you. Plus you both share us anyway. I just saw them living here as a better means. I miss having Draco close by and Severus too. I see them as a part of our family. But if you would prefer that they don't live here then I'll just have to be happy with what I have."  
Fenrir narrowed his eyes, he knew his boy was manipulating him or at least trying too.  
So, whilst Harry went off to get dinner started Fenrir remained on the sofa and thought about it. Would it be so hard to have Severus back? He didn't seem to think so, not with how Harry had said, they both had their boys now. Deep down he knew two alphas in the same house was a bad idea but he would do anything to keep Harry happy, he didn't want Harry to look at him in the same manner as Harry's previous Dom. In the end Fenrir decided to give his old friend a floo call. 

 

 **\- CH2 -**

 

"I've had the same from Draco." Severus said, after he had heard out Fenrir. "Apparently Harry asked Draco what he thought about the idea. Ever since your boy returned to you, I've had nothing but a bouncing off the walls blond constantly nagging me to talk to you about it. Draco loves the idea. He wants to be with you, me and Harry on a permeant basis."  
"If I'm honest, I don't mind. It's just... will you and me be okay sharing a house once again?" Fenrir asked quietly.  
It was the first time ever that Severus noticed how insecure the Alpha wolf was. He found it endearing. 

 

"I think Harry's right you know." Severus replied after a moment or two. "With Harry and Draco there with us, they will be our counterbalance. If I understand Harry's idea correctly, he not only wants to spend more time with me, but also with Draco, whilst we spend time together simply chilling out... How do you feel about that, Fenrir? Would you like to spend some time with little old me?"  
Fenrir smirked.  
"I wouldn't mind. It has been an awfully long time since I pounded into your tight hole, Severus."  
"Indeed. Same for me, eating you out and unloading into you."  
"Fine." Fenrir growled, as he felt his monster harden. "You and Draco will move in with Harry and me."  
"I'll get the house on the market after I've dealt with Draco." 

 

With that said, Severus pulled his head out of the floo and Fenrir went to find Harry.  
He found the boy in the kitchen dishing up their food, Fenrir crept silently up behind Harry, grabbed the boy and bent him over the table.  
"What the--!"  
Next Fenrir slammed his monster cock bollocks deep into Harry's tight dry boy cunt.  
"FUCK!" Harry yelled out and quickly grabbed hold of the table. "FUCK ME FEN! DEEP AND HARD!"  
Harry moaned and whimpered. He loved it when Fen decided to give him a nasty dirty fuck. This type of fuck always left Harry wanting more and Fenrir always gave him more, until his hole was a gaping, sloppy mess.


	6. Harry & Draco's Playroom

With Severus and Draco ready to move into his and Fenrir's house, Harry decided that he wanted himself and his brother to have their own room, a brother's den, playroom/bedroom. To use only when not with their men, which would be the weekends from now on. So he made his way upstairs to one of the spare rooms and set about creating the perfect room. When he'd finished it, it was large and spacious with a lot of light coming in through the windows. The floor was soft and the colour of grass, and the four walls were painted in four separate shades of blue. 

 

Harry also furnished the room with toys piled up in the far right corner, a chest of drawers - child size, a potty and baby changing area on the left side of the room, to be used when either of them needed their Pull-Ups changed. In the left corner opposite to the toys, were child sized bookcases filled with story books, and finally the beds. Two single children's beds were placed up against the wall on entering the room, one bed had a forest green cover and pillow set on it adorned with animated silver snakes. Whilst the other bed next to it had red covers and pillows, adored with animated gold lions. In between the two beds was a single bedside table (which houses all the spanking paddles - so when they were naughty their daddies would have easy access to them), that was topped with a highly detailed, ornate and unbreakable dragon lamp made of bronze.  
Harry smiled at his and his brother's new room, before he closed the door and conjured a plaque that he fixed to it, it read: Harry's and Draco's Room. 

 

He couldn't wait to show his brother their new room and then to christen it with daddy Fen and Uncle Sev fucking them on their new beds, or perhaps spanking them for not going to bed early, ideas flew round Harry's mind at the possibilities.  
As the day wore on Fenrir noted that his boy became more and more hyper and seemed to bounce with excitement from room to room, it got so annoying by mid afternoon that Fenrir grabbed hold of Harry as he literally bounced past him in the hall way leading into the living room, and hauled Harry along with him into the room and over to the sofa where Fenrir sat down and hauled his boy over his burly knee. Harry squeaked in shocked surprise and quickly found himself with his nose on the floor. The harsh and firm spanking that started on his upturned bare arse quickly had him moaning loudly. 

 

For ten solid minutes Fenrir spanked his boy's reddening bum, before flipping Harry on to his back still over his knee, only this time it was the boy's smooth bollocks encased in that ever present cock ring that took the brunt of Fenrir's attack.  
"FUCK! DADDY!" Harry wailed, as he tried squirming away from his man's heavy blows. He didn't get very far, not with Fenrir holding him firmly in place - although the way Harry had tried to squirm away made him look like some kind of upturned turtle trying unsuccessfully to wright itself.  
"PLEASE STOP DADDY!" Harry cried out piteously. 

 

"Will you stop bouncing around the house?" Fenrir replied, as he spanked his boy's delectable balls again.  
"Yes, daddy."  
Fenrir stopped and helped his teary-eyed boy up and to sit straddling his large muscled lap, Harry's boy prick was hard and leaking pre-cum.  
"How do you feel, boy?"  
"Achy, daddy." Harry mumbled into his man's shoulder. "Yet... relaxed?"  
"Is that a question?" Fen asked as he simply held his boy around his slim waist.  
"I'm not sure."  
"Hm. Come now, sit or lie down here and wait for your Uncle and brother to arrive. It shouldn't be too long now."  
"Yes sir. Thank you daddy."  
Fenrir helped Harry to lie down on the sofa with his legs spread wide so as to give some minor relief to his aching and throbbing tenderised bollocks. Fenrir leant down and kissed the boy, before he stood up, left the room and made his way to the toilet down the hall. 

 

 **\- CH2 -**

 

Harry must of dozed off, as he woke up to the sound of voices. Blinking, he sat up and found Uncle Sev and his brother dressed in his usual collar and crotchless black leather briefs standing in front of the fireplace, talking softly to Fenrir.  
"How is Harry?" Draco asked.  
"He should be fine now." Fenrir replied with smirk on his lips.  
"What did you do?" Severus asked, his eyes glittering in amusement.  
"For his incessant bouncing around earlier with hyper excitement about you two moving in, I had to punish him. He was quite sore afterwards."  
"You spanked my brother, for simply being happy?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised.  
"And gave his balls a good going over, yes."  
Draco whimpered at the very thought.  
"You'll get that done you to, if you play your cards right, boy." Fenrir growled and his eyes much the same as his smile, looked feral. 

 

"DRACO! UNCLE SEV!" Harry cried as he sprang up from the sofa, and discovered that his balls were only giving off a dull ache now.  
He hurried over and hugged both his uncle and brother, before grabbing Draco's hand and dragged him towards the door.  
"I've got a surprise for you, my dear brother." Harry said. "Which I hope you'll like! I created it myself, though we'll only be able to use and share it together at the weekends. Come, Uncle Sev and Daddy can follow us up later, to help us christen it."  
Intrigued Draco left the room with his excited brother, leaving behind their men who were smiling - Fenrir had already told Severus what Harry had created for himself and Draco to share. 

 

Severus couldn't wait to christen the boys in the room either.  
"Well, whilst they explore their new room, I'll help you unpack your things in our bedroom. Harry also had the insight to enlarge our bed to fit both you and Draco comfortably along with Harry and I. Draco's things will be unpacked in his and Harry's new room, where Harry has already put his attire."  
Severus nodded and together both men left the living room and made their way down the hall and upstairs to the master bedroom. 

 

**\- CH2 -**

 

Meanwhile, Harry arrived with Draco down the landing from the master suite and stood there facing the closed cream coloured door. Harry pointed at the plaque, Draco smiled when he read it. Harry opened the door and stepped aside, allowing his brother to step into their new playroom/bedroom first.  
Draco was wide eyed as he stared at what his brother had done. He loved the beds, and the baby changing area best. Ever since he had first tried on a Pull-Up when he saw his brother in one, he had demanded of his Daddy Sev to play that sort of game more. Back at his old house his Daddy had installed a changing table in their bedroom. The toy corner looked great, along with the children's books opposite. All in all room was beautiful and like Harry, he couldn't wait for his Daddy and Uncle Fen to help them christen it.  
"Can you imagine it, Draco. Daddy and Uncle Sev fucking us repeatedly on the changing table, on our beds... Spanking us when we're disobedient, or for not going to bed when asked, or for play fighting?" Harry asked, and then smiled broadly as he saw that his brother was sporting a hard little prick at the thought. 

 

"...!" Draco whimpered.  
Harry stepped up behind his brother bringing his arms up and running his hands up and down Draco's body and prick, whilst he ground his own hard boy prick against his moaning brother's leather covered bum.  
"Fuck!" Draco whined, as Harry's hands groped his prick and pinched his nipples. Harry bowed his head and began kissing, licking and nipping up, down and over his brother's collared neck and left shoulder.  
"Suck me brother!"  
"I have a better idea." Harry replied with a moan.  
Harry then knelt down where they stood in the middle of the room, and gently pulled his brother down with him. He then had Draco lie flat on his back on the grass coloured carpet, before he himself got on to his hands and knees and moved into position, straddled over Draco's prone body, with his head above his brother's hard and twitching prick, whilst his own was above Draco's. 

 

Smiling, Harry bent down and engulfed his brother's prick with his mouth and hummed as he began to suck on it.  
"Fuck!" Harry heard Draco moan, before he rolled his eyes at the double feeling of his brother sucking down his own prick, and fingering his dry boy hole.  
Together the two brothers performed a perfect sixty-nine, and were making lewd muffled sounds of pleasure when the door to their room opened and Fenrir and Severus came in. They stopped and stared at the sight that greeted them. Both men got hard very quickly. Together they limped slightly towards their boys and conjured two chairs before sitting down gingerly on them, Severus then took hold of his thick meaty cock, just as Fenrir took hold of his own much bigger piece of man meat and together began slowly fisting them as they watched the floorshow in front of them. 

 

Once the boys had cum and swallow down the other's respective hot salty loads, they pulled apart and finally got their wish. Draco quickly found himself lying on his back on the baby changing table, bent double with his legs spread wide above him, getting brutally fucked by his Uncle Fenny. Whilst Harry soon found himself bent over his new bed getting his tight dry boy cunt pounded into by his Uncle Sev. The room was filled with the delightful sounds of screaming, wails, moaning, whimpering begging and pleadings for more. After fifteen minutes of good solid fucking and the boys having cum three times each, and Fenrir and Severus having cum the same amount of times, filling and flooding the boys' cunt hole, Fenrir and Severus pulled roughly out and switched boys. Harry was dragged from his bed by his sweaty hair and found himself on his back on the changing table, where he was taken viciously hard by his Daddy Fen, whilst Draco was carried over to his new bed and soundly fucked by his Daddy Sev. 

 

Harry and Draco were fucked so hard and multiple times that evening all over the room, thanks to their men managing to stay hard throughout, even after Fenrir and Severus had cum just as many times as their boys had. In the end, Draco and Harry found themselves so full and extremely sore (in a pleasing way) that they could hardly move.  
So, once they had pulled out for the final time, Severus and Fenrir cleaned their sleepy and totally shagged out boys before picking them up, carrying them across the room and put to bed, after each having a fresh Pull-Up fixed into place. Fenrir then tucked in each boy and kissed their heads, while Severus turned the light off and conjured a soft glowing nightlight before he too kissed his boys on their heads and together with Fenrir left, shutting the door softly behind them.


End file.
